kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Central Station
Game Central Station is part of the ninth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is the intermission between the first and second missing of the Reaper's Game. It is also one of the three Reaper Game Worlds in the second mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It is based off of the 2012 film "Wreck-it Ralph." Story 1. Welcome, Yoctograms As the group had finished the first portion of their exam, they were teleported to an unfamiliar location. Completely different from Shibuya, with no one in sight, the gang wasn't sure what was going on until they were greeted with a large array of numbers. After studying the numbers, the group figured that each one corresponded to a pairing between each of them, bar AJ, who was paired with a mysterious person named X. While the group wasn't sure where the hooded figure known as X had come from, they stayed on their toes but otherwise didn't do anything about him. At this time, the group was greeted with another voice, one completely different from their previous game master, claiming to be their new one. They were tasked with going through different gates in this world, to scour the worlds for a password. While on edge about all of this, the group had no choice if they wished to pass their mark of mastery exam, and decided to split up accordingly. Under the door known as "The Grid," Ignis, Kaida, Beuce and Luna had all left. Under the door known as "Space Paranoids," Stratos, Aislinn, Hikaru, and Kel all left. The pairing of Steel and Glen left into the door titled "Hero's Duty"; Base and Ananta though the door of "Sugar Rush,"; AJ and X through the door of "Fix-It Felix Jr." 2. Fix-It Felix As the duo of X and AJ entered the world, they were greeted by a small man, by the name of Felix, who seemed to be looking for someone else by the name of Ralph. When the group told Felix his villain was in another game, the boy started to panic, talking about how Ralph had gone Turbo (a term meant for people who went into a different game from their original one.) As the duo continued talking with Felix, they eventually a digital copy of Aden and Gwendolyn breaking a building, and sprung into action to stop them. With the assistance of the duo, (mostly AJ) they had managed to stop the digital copies of the previous keyblade wielder. With the battle being done, the group then had to go with the contents of the game. With Ralph missing, the duo had to play the part of the villain, breaking the building while Felix fixed it. During this time, AJ and X talked about what they were taking the exam for, and during this conversation, X lowered his hood to reveal a face that looked identical to Hikaru's. While this shocking revealtion took place, AJ could not ponder on X, now named Nigo's, identity, the two's attention was drawn to the Hero's Duty Terminal. Seeing some kind of great scuffle and problem going on from within, the trio of Nigo, AJ and Felix made their way into the game terminal. 3. Hero's Duty As the duo exited their protal, the group met the rather hulking figure of Ralph, and were immediately with a large line of soldiers. Forced into a sort of intergalatic conflict, Glen and Steel were both given suits and guns to fight against a threat known as the Cy-Bugs. After getting a briefing as to what they were supposed to do, the group was immedaitely deployed into combat where they met not only Cy-bugs, but a digital and evil copy of both Karina and Leo. In what can only be described as a moment of catharsis for both of them, they shot up the digital copies, and moved on to fight the Cy-bugs. They shot a lot of Cy-bugs. As they kept fighting these digital insects, eventually Nigo and AJ had appeared to assist them, dealing with the rest of the Cy-bugs in the area. Eventually, the group managed to fend off the Cy-bugs, but they were alerted by others in the area that they had left into the Sugar Rush game, and were they allowed to terrorize that world, none in the arcade would be safe. With that in mind, the quartet jumped ship into the next world over to stop the bugs. 4. Sugar Rush As Base and Ananta entered the world, the two were immediately greeted with a rather hyperactive and bossy girl by the name of Vanellope. The girl then told the two to sign up for a race that was going, to which the two saw the digital copies of Kross and Flora. The two then fought the digital duo, and after finally defeating them the two then had to join the race going on in the world. As the race had finished, the world was then beset by Cy-Bugs, coming from the Hero's Duty game. Also it turned out some rogue character named Turbo was behind all the issues all along. Oh no. So all the people reunite and they kill him and then Vanellope turned out to be a princess all along with teleporting powers. Also the group got the password which revealed the names: Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Kairi. With that done, the group left to go reunite with the rest of the party back at the hub of Game Central Station. 5. Shadowed Past As the groups returned to the main hub of Game Central Station, they recounted what had happened in their worlds and had various discussions with each other. It was soon that their current game master, now revealed as Sho Minamimoto, came and congratulated the groups on the efforts. However, as he continued to taunt the group, he then decided to give Nigo back his true form, revealing him to be Aux. Aux was incredibly confused, as was everyone else, and as Sho continued to taunt them, Glen stepped up to stop him only to be teleported away by Sho. As Sho was about to force the group to turn on each other, Megumi stepped in and stopped Sho, sending him away for further review. Megumi then announced that Aux would be joining them in their Mark of Mastery exam, much to the chagrin of everyone, though Aux seemed to have no recollection of anything he had done in the past year. While most everyone was feeling tense about their new amnesiac ally, the groups were eventually formed and the people went off to take the last part of their Mark of Mastery Exam. Characters * Ralph * Felix * Vanellope * Calhoun * Turbo * Megumi * Sho * Probably some other extras Participating Players * Aislinn * AJ * Ananta * Base * Beuce * Glen * Hikaru * Ignis * Kaida * Kel * Luna * Steel * Stratos Missions # Disembark # Stop the Building from Being Destroyed by digital copies of your friends # Break the building # Fight Digital copies of your friends # Shoot bugs # Beat up more digital copies of your friends # Race! # Fight Turbo # The End Category:Worlds